


Misery Loves Company

by Kennywolf7



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, LawPerry, Oops, both?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennywolf7/pseuds/Kennywolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to help Perry relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

This wasn't the first time Danny had thought about getting Lola Perry drunk. It wasn't even the second. In her defense though a drunk Perry had to probably be the most hilarious thing. She had gotten close to actually doing it back when Perry was a freshman but her conscious had gotten the better of her, Besides, LaF probably would have killed her if they found out (Or would have tried anyways).

 

Now there wasn't anything like that holding Danny back. Mostly because Lola had actually agreed to it. Ever since they had won the battle against the dean and Laf and JP had been spending  all their time in the library Perry and been on a cleaning and cooking kick. Although 'kick' wasn't really the way to describe it. Anyone who made the mistake of letting the Don into their dorm had it spotless within hours. Danny's own room had been cleaned about three times now. She wasn't going to complain since she had never been a fan of cleaning, but while she watched Lola scrubbing the floor like it had done her some personal injustice Danny realized there had to be a better way. Then the Summer Society suddenly had enough brownies to last them until next year and the T.A. decided maybe she needed to think outside the box a little. Or completely inside her own box.

 

When Danny had suggested going out for a drink she assumed Lola would shoot it down right away. "A floor Don should be a good example for the other students" or something like that. Perry surprised her though. She didn't answer right away but when she did it was a nod, that was quickly followed by how she didn't want to do it in public and then she went on to say what Danny had been expecting her to say and the taller woman couldn't help but grin.

 

It was a day later they were both sitting in Danny's single room, a bottle of honey whiskey and two shot glasses in front of them. Danny had spent longer than she would like to admit thinking about what she and Perry should drink. She usually went for straight up whiskey or tequila when she was trying to get drunk but that didn't seem right for Perry. It wasn't about getting drunk after all, it was about relaxing. When her eyes passed over the honey whiskey in the aisle she knew it would be perfect. She also got a few wine coolers as well in case Perry wasn't keen on doing shots.

 

"You know you don't have to do this." Danny reassured her fellow redhead as she eyed the full shot glasses. "I just thought you could use a change of pace from cleaning all the time." Perry nodded but still kept staring. She had a very determined look on her face. It was actually pretty adorable.

 

"You're right. This... This will be good." Perry's voice was a bit high pitched which led Danny to believe she was going into a little bit of denial. She's about to reassure Perry that it's fine and they can go watch a movie or something instead but the Floor Don already took one of the shot glasses and sipped it.  Danny's eyes widen a little and Perry started coughing. "Oh my." She managed to say between the coughing and Danny couldn't help but laugh.

 

"You're supposed to drink it all at once, you dork." Danny chided her with a grin. She reached over and took the other shot glass, held it up for Perry to see then took it in one go. She swallowed it only making the smallest of faces. It was sweet for whiskey but still had a bit of a burn but the warmth that went with it was pleasant.

 

"Oh, I see." Perry snipped then threw the rest of her shot back. Her face puckered up almost instantly and Danny could see that Lola hadn't swallowed it right away.

 

"Please tell me this isn't your first time drinking." Danny asked, still grinning as she plucked the shot glass from Perry's hand and started to refill them.

 

"Of course not, _Danny_. I just usually prefer... wine."

 

"You should have told me, I would got that instead."

 

"No. This is better." Perry paused and got that sad look in her eyes and Danny just wanted to hug her. "This is different, and I need something different." Her voice was just as determined as her face and while Danny agreed with the words she wondered again if this was going to blow up in her face. If only because everything seemed to blow up in her face these days. Perry held out her hand for the shot glass and Danny handed it to her.

 

"Still. Next time we can just have some beers or cider or something." Before Danny could even finish Perry had thrown back another shot, her face much more controlled this time.

 

"There's going to be a next time?" Perry asked but there was a smile on her face. It was small but the first smile Danny had seen in days. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 

"You didn't think I would stop with just one night did you?" Danny grinned back then took her shot. Perry giggled a little bit and Danny felt better than she had in months. Since Laura 'broke up' with her, honestly. She couldn't say for sure about Perry but the shorter woman certainly had been having a shitty time lately. This maybe wasn't the healthiest, or most responsible way to get Perry to cheer up but at least it was working and that's all Danny cared about.

 

They managed to last a whole half an hour (and two more shots) before Perry suddenly wanted to make brownies. Danny tried to point out they were drinking so she wouldn't bake anymore but Perry just said that "These are happy brownie!" as if it was something completely different. Danny didn't put up much of a fight because, damn, warm brownies sounded really good right now.  So they both stood up, ready to make their way to the kitchen. Danny felt an instant rush of dizziness but all it took was a shift of her foot and she was balanced. Perry wasn't as lucky and managed to knock over an empty shot glass before she fell into Danny. The Summer Society VP almost fell over but managed to keep them both up right with a nice mix of luck and reflexes. Her arms came to wrap around Perry so she would go falling backwards.

 

"Whoa there, Lola." Danny snickered, feeling much more tipsy than she had when they were just sitting. She felt Perry freeze up in her arms though. Danny quickly looked down to see if the Don was hurt or something but only was met with a tearful eyes. "What's wrong?"

 

"No one has c-called me that i-in months." Perry stuttered and Danny felt small hand gripping at her shirt. "She used to but-"  Her eyes squeezed shut. "THEY. They used but now we hardly even talk."

 

Suddenly Danny understood exactly what was going on. She felt the same way when ever she went into the Caf and smelled cherry pie. It wasn't like she hadn't ever had cherry pie before Laura but now every time she smelled it all she could think of was Laura 's laugh and the way their fingers would touch as they stole bites from each other's pies. She felt hurt and there wasn't any pie to smell. Thinking that Perry was going through that too, well it honestly just made her angry.

 

"Screw, LaFontaine."  Danny practically barked.

 

"Danny!" Lola gasped and  she looked up at the TA like she had said the earth was flat.

 

"I'm serious. They can date JP or whatever but LaF is supposed to be your best friend and they haven't been there for you? They haven't noticed you-" Danny made a wild hand gesture that was meant to indicate everything, "doing all this cleaning and baking? If you think that's what best friends do then you need a new one!" Danny wasn't sure if she would have said that much if she hadn't been drinking but she meant every word. Her and LaF had never been the closest but the Bio major was being a huge dick about everything and Perry was the one getting the raw end of the deal.

 

"I can't just do that." Perry's voice was soft, barely audible and Danny noticed her eyes had gone to the floor.

 

"I know, I'm sorry." Danny sighed. "It's just- You deserve better."

 

Perry froze in her arms again and Danny feared she had said something that LaF used to say and Perry's tears were going to start flowing.  When she met Lola's eyes though there wasn't despair. Truthfully Danny didn't know what that look was. Awe? Pity? Curiosity? Whatever it was it faded into that determined Perry look again.  Perry took a deep inhale through her nose, squared her shoulders then grabbed Danny's face and kissed her full on the mouth.

 

Now it was Danny's turn to freeze. What was happening?  Okay that part was obvious Perry was kissing her but why? And why wasn't she stopping and why did Danny like it? She had thought she had gotten over this crush years ago.  Instinct took over though and Danny was kissing back. It would be rude not too and Perry's lips were really soft. She also started it which was nice because then Danny didn't have to worry about being rejected. The kiss itself was a little sloppy. It made Danny feel better though, about Perry, about Laura and Carmilla, even about this fucking school.

 

As the kiss continued though Danny realized she really should stop it, if only for her own sake. She knew where this road led. Sure it would probably be great for a little while but it would end and she would be alone again. Danny knew that genuinely cared for her but she didn't love her. She loved LaFontaine and LaF loved her and it was only a matter of time until they both came back together. JP was a fucking computer program after all, he couldn't hold a candle to Perry. When that time came Danny would step aside... like she had a few years ago. Until then though... she was going to make sure Perry wasn't alone anymore. Danny moved to pull Lola closer to her but she ended up stepping on something and once again stumbled, abruptly ending the kiss.

 

"Sorry..." Danny murmured, her face still so very close to Perry's.

 

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Not without asking. Consent is ver-"

 

"It's fine."Danny cut her off before it became a lecture. That would probably make her feel guilty about something and ruin the mood. Oh God, there was a mood. When had that happened? She had been spending a lot of time with Perry lately and this hadn't happened before. Sure they had been getting closer but hadn't been _romantic_. This desire to protect her fellow redhead was just a friend thing, she wanted all her friends to be safe. Fuck, she even wanted Carmilla to be alive, if only because it made Laura happy. If this wasn't any different though someone needed to give her heart the memo because it was beating way too fast. "It was...nice." She explained honestly. Relief came to Perry's face and she nodded, causing her curls to bounce.

 

"Yes. It was nice." Lola agreed, bringing her hands up to flatten Danny's shirt where she had gripped it so hard it caused wrinkles earlier. She looked like there was something else she wanted to say. Danny thought she might know exactly what it was because it was on the tip of her tongue as well. 'It was nice to be wanted'. She couldn't say it either though.

"Do you still want to go bake?" Danny asked almost hopefully. The kiss had been nice but she felt so torn about if it was something they should even admit happened. Perry seemed happy for the distraction too.

 

"Right! Brownies!" She said and  freed herself from Danny's arms and went straight to the door. Danny rolled her eyes a bit but found herself laughing all the same as she followed.

  
Turns out they didn't have the stuff to make brownies (Perry had used the last of it two days ago) but they settled on making some chicken for a late dinner. Perry Did all the cooking but Danny stayed right at her side, fetching ingredients and just watching. She caught Perry stealing glances her way as well, and whenever they passed ingredients fingers would brush. They didn't say anything about it but it felt comfortable and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you oneinsanekid for Betaing this!
> 
> So I've always sort of thought Danny used to have feelings for Perry in the past but after the whole LaF and JP stuff this just had to happen. Please note I don't think these two are endgame, just something to to help LaFerry and OT3 happen.


End file.
